


The Keys to Your Car

by Miriadel_theRogue



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriadel_theRogue/pseuds/Miriadel_theRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie asks if she can drive Darcy's car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Keys to Your Car

The night was just beginning, that picturesque period where the blues of the sky were marbled with pinks and oranges as the sun’s rays billowed over the edge of the horizon. It was undoubtedly gorgeous, but the magnificence was not so much lost on one William Darcy, as that it was merely not in the forefront of his mind. For example, William was focusing on driving his car, reciting possible conversation points he could employ at this evening’s event, and most importantly, the redhead sitting in the passenger seat.

Lizzie, his Lizzie, whom he would never refer to in that manner aloud lest she think he was trying to possess her, although he never complained when she called him “my Will”, sat with one shoulder against the window, her body faced towards him. She twisted a curl between her fingers, nibbling on her lower lip as she did that thing where she watched him with what William believed was a striking representation of the adoration he held for her. It never failed to raise his temperature and make the back of his neck tickle. 

“Would you ever let me drive?” she said suddenly.

William frowned. “Excuse me?”

“Your car,” clarified Lizzie. “Would you ever let me drive your car?”

This only confused him further. “You are more than welcome to use my car. What would make you think otherwise?”

“I’m not talking about letting me borrow your car to drive to the store,” laughed Lizzie.

At least she was laughing, suggesting that she was not angry at him for something. William felt a little more at ease, but still wondered where this conversation was coming from. “May I inquire what you are talking about?”

“This.” Lizzie waved a hand between them and plowed on. “Would you ever let me drive to one of these events we go to?” 

William paused, mulling it over in his mind. 

“You wouldn’t!” Lizzie scoffed, definite amusement in her voice, but William still cringed a little. “You wouldn’t let me drive us to anything.”

“I…”William stuttered. “It’s…well, there’s….”

“Will,” Lizzie reached across the console, setting her hand along the curve of his shoulder. “It’s okay. I know you like to control things. Not me, but things. I was just wondering.”

“It is not a matter of control,” William stated. At Lizzie’s indignant brow raise, he swallowed and tried amended with, “Entirely.” Her face slackened, her lips tilting upwards in the barest of a smile. Taking his time, William considered his words carefully. The atmosphere in the car was pleasant, at least from Lizzie’s side, but William still remembered how quickly that could change due to an errant word. “For me, driving is a way to show that I respect you, as a woman. This way, I can open the door for you and take your arm as we walk up.”

“You could still do those things if I drove,” teased Lizzie.

Frowning, William tried not to look at Lizzie. 

Laughing now, Lizzie ran her hand through his hair, playfully scraping his scalp but being courteous enough not to mess it up. “You like to drive so you can be a gentleman,” she said in her special way of summing up exactly what he struggled to say. “I can’t argue with that, because I do like it when you’re a gentleman.”

“Thank you,” he said, awkwardly. 

“Although,” Lizzie said, a tone of extreme thought spilling out. Having thought the conversation over, a conversation he was not sure he understood to begin with, William tensed unconsciously. “You’ll have to get used to letting other people drive you around eventually.”

“I thought you were against my using a driver,” he quipped.

“I’m not talking about hiring a driver.”

“Oh?”

“Someday, there will be lessons to teach, and _traditionally_ it’s the father’s job to teach the kids to drive.”

It took every bit of control William had to pull the car over to the side of the road. 


End file.
